User talk:FerengiFan84
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Egrid" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 11:41, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. In addition to that, can you share where you got the information that Mr. Axelrod portrayed Egrid? It isn't listed anywhere else online on any webpage/article related to him. -- sulfur (talk) 13:00, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your help in editing the Robert Axelrod page I made. Appreciate it. He is a very good friend of mine and he played Ergid, so I wanted to help him out on here since not a lot of people knew it was him. Please keep conversations in one place. In addition to that, ensure that you sign your comments with ~~~~. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 13:09, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Talk pages I understand that you're really keen to get information online and to share it, but please take a few minutes to read about talk pages and how they work here on MA. First off, put your comment in the appropriate section (as in, respond to the conversation at hand, not a different conversation). Secondly, and most important, SIGN your posts. Either click the little button in the bar that looks like a signature, or type the tilde four times in a row, such as: ~~~~ Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 20:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC)